Shattered Hearts
by Senket
Summary: 1st to Unbreak My Heart, 2nd to Everything You Want. I recommend listening to it while you read. Once upon a time, Ryou left Bakura, something they both regret with everything they have.
1. Unbreak My Heart

Heh. Well, actually I'm doing it 'cause I just read a fic with this song. But this isn't a song-fic, it's vid. Most people don't know the difference, so here is:

Songfic: a fiction that is like a movie with the song plays in the background, like they sometimes do in movies (or in the Shebang episode of Static Shock -_-U)

VidFic: A music video. The only sound is the song. It doesn't just help induce the feeling, it IS the feeling. Meaning that the only description is visual because the noise is the song and the other senses can't be shown through TV. And there's no past, unless it's show. Like- he had smiled then. You can't do that unless you actually show it Anyway…-_-U

Bakura: *growls, murderous glint in eye* *sarcastic* is that ALL YOU'RE GONNA SAY?

Beverly: *smirks* Well, if you insist…

Bakura: SHUT UP!!! *Pounces and proceeds to try strangling life out of authoress, when*

Seto: Umm…Bakura? I think you might want to look at this…

Bakura: WHA- Oh my RA!!! *In a jaw-drop, utterly speechless state of shock* Ryou's…

Beverly: *rubs throat and tries to smirk* *raspy voice* in leather. You like?

Bakura: HAI! *Runs up stairs where Ryou is standing, sort of-smirking, grabs the light and proceeds to run to bedroom* (In relation to my review to Bloodlust)

Duo: *cheery…and cheeky (as usual)* on with the fic…Oh, and by the way…** is normally actions but Bevy decided that since this isn't an RPG, script fic, it's lyrics for Ryou (27) ~~ Bakura's lyrics (27) -- is both

Beverly: *imitating Bakura since he isn't here* I SING! AND ALMOST MORE THAN RYOU TOO! YAHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Proceeds to pretend strangling herself while seething.* ^_^U

Seto: Oh, She says it's better if you listen to the song at the same time and the albinos-

Bakura: I HEARD THAT!

Seto: O_O the Bakura's ARE singing this the whole time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain*

Ryou sings softly under his breath, sprawled on the rooftop, amidst the darkness, the whipping winds and the dark clouds. His eyes are half-closed but the part that does show is glassy, devoid of emotion. His skin is pale as the moon, white hair gray and messy with uncare. As a matter of fact, his whole appearance is that way. A light crust of mucus and saltwater has dried on the rim of his eyes. No tears are flowing down his face, however. There's a transparent overlap of him on a bed in a fetal position, face wet with tears that steadily escaped his eyes. Fade of overview.

  
*Come back and bring back the smile  
Come and take these tears away*

Another overview emerges from the darkness. A slightly younger and less pale and dead version of Ryou is crying slightly, hugging a pillow to his stomach. Bakura bends down and whips the tears away with the back of his hand. His lips move and he smirks. Ryou grins shyly. The picture disappears.

  
*I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me*

Real life Ryou shivers and loosely wraps his arms around himself, attempting to curl up but doesn't do very well. He seems too tired to move. The wind picks up and rain starts pouring on the empty streets, together battering on Ryou's light tee and light gray sweatpants. He closes his eyes before the picture fades to black.

  
~Unbreak my heart

Say you love me again~

Picture fades in to Bakura, sitting by a riverside, eyes half lidded as he stares at the water, barely visible in the middle of the night. He holds a rock, head tilted to rest on the other arm's fist. He sings.

   
~Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life~

He leans over to stare at his reflection. A drop of water somehow falls in the water, disrupting the reflection and making the hair slightly spikier and the eyes wider, softer. A reflection of Ryou. He frowns. (The camera turns so all you can see is the water) He throws the rock into the water angrily. It vacillates and fades away.  
  
  


*Un-cry these tears  
I've cried so many nights*

Fades again to Ryou in the same position. Overlaps of all the nights after he'd left Bakura, flashes of instances he was either lying on the rooftop or in his bed, crying, flash across the screen.

  
~Unbreak my heart  
My Heart~

Overlap flashes stop, one replaces them. That one is Bakura, at the same place as last time but sitting, leaning against a tree to keep him from falling. Holding his Sennen Ring in his lap, blankly staring at it.

  
*Take back that sad word goodbye*

Still black and white, slightly yellowish and aged picture of Bakura and Ryou holding each other. Overlap of both of them in their current position. RL (Real life) Bakura narrows his eyes in a pained manner rather than in annoyance. He throws the ring as hard as he can. Simultaneously, Ryou flinches and clutches his chest in pain.  
  
  


~Bring back the joy to my life~

Something flickers in Bakura's dead eyes and they widen. He scrambles after the ring and cradles it against him, as the background picture changes to Bakura hugging Ryou from behind, both they're fists around the lighter half's Ring.  
  
  


*Don't leave me here with these tears*

Rain had quenched Ryou's thirst and once again there was water in his body, obvious from the tears again running down his face.  He cringes

  
~Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left~

In between the two bodies, there's a mini overlap of Ryou in tears, throwing something to the ground, grabbing his jacket and running out angrily. RL Bakura's face goes completely blank and he trails off.

*Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me*

The yellowish picture in back darkens and curls, like if it was being burned. Flashes of other pictures, of moments with Ryou and Bakura wandering, crying, staying still and staring out emptily move across the screen. Speeding up until there was nothing but a swirl of painful memories and darkness  
~Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again~

Ryou's side becomes darker and fades out, leaving a solid Bakura cradling the ring he had thrown, eyes tightly sealed, singing broken.

  
~Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life~

He collapses, face half in the river. His visible eye is half open and glassy. Superposed on the reflection of his face is the repeat of the earlier vision of Ryou leaving, only this time through Bakura's eyes

  
*Un-cry these tears

I cried so many nights*

Bakura hit the water with his fist, shutting his eye, and went dark, Ryou on the rooftop replacing him. He opened his eyes halfway, any more impossible because of the crust formed by tears. He let the tears overflow while he sang, still limp and lifeless.

  
~Un-break my heart  
My heart~

Ryou fades out and a faded picture of Ryou and Bakura with an arm around each other's waist falls into the frame…only it's ripped in pieces. A pair of hands fumbles to put it back together, but in vain. Tears fall on the yellowing paper.

  
*Don't leave me in all this pain*

The frame moves up to see half of the person trying to put it back together is Ryou, the other half Bakura. Both are crying desperately.

  
*Don't leave me out in the rain*

Picture returns to Ryou on the rooftop, rain pouring harder than ever and soaking him to the bone, thin white shirt transparent. Lightning flashes through the sky

  
*Bring back those nights when I held you beside me*

He some how gets the strength to sit up and kneels in the most exposed spot of the roof, screaming at the sky.

  
~Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again~

The scene suddenly switches to Bakura without warning, who clenches his jaw and sits on his legs, he sings/yells through gritted teeth as he slips the Sennen Ring over his head

  
~Undo this hurt you caused  
~When you walked out the door  
~And walked outta my life

Bakura screams his pain at top off his lungs, clutching his head, pulling at his hair in fury at the world.

  
*Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights*

Ryou's scene overlaps Bakura's, at angles where it looks like they're facing each other. The two backgrounds shimmer and fade, so that there's only darkness and the two parts. Ryou bent over, clutching his stomach like he  wants to throw up which Bakura is still facing the 'sky.'

  
_Un-break my

Un-break my heart_

They simultaneously sit strait and forward and half-open their eyes. They widen in  shock and it looks as if they can see each other, inches apart. They look like they're singing to each other.

  
_Oh baby  
Come back and say you love me_

Bakura reaches for Ryou, who lets his tears slip, dampening his face but releasing the empty look in his eyes.

  
_Un-break my heart_

Bakura smiles ironically and painful, scooting closer to him life

  
~Sweet darling'~  
*Without you I just can't go*

_On!_

They reach for each other and try to clasp  they're  hands, but are pulled  away from each other. They both become  smaller and further away. They  eyes widen in pain and  they  scramble to stay together, without avail.

  
_Can't go on!!!!!!!_

Both fall in  a broken heap, surrounded by darkness, and cry, yelling to the gods

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: voila! Should I make more vid-fic chapters? As in  sequel type thing?  If so, any songs to do it to?


	2. Everything You Want

Beverly: HIYA!! This is the second chapter because I came up with it after Unbreak, but it's what happened between Ryou and Bakura before. You know, when Ryou left? Oh, and even though both the yami and the hikari each have a ring, when one wears both, they melt together. I know that seems random, but it'll make sense later on. …and, I generally don't bother since it's obvious, but I don't own anything… The YGO cast just happens to live in my head. ^_^U

Bakura: Unfortunately

Beverly: Humph. Learn to keep your mouth shut

Bakura: Why don't YOU, slut.

Beverly: WHAT did you call me? *Low growl*

Bakura: *rolls eyes* a slut.

Beverly: WHY YOU! *Pounces Bakura and proceeds to beat him to a bloody pulp, or tries to anyway*

Beverly/Bakura: *in a cloud of dust, the occasional bruised and bloody body part popping up*

Malik/Marik: *watching the fight, munching on popcorn* 

Beverly's floating voice: You know, you two would fit PERFECTLY at a hockey game? GO HOCKEY!!!

Yami: *covering Yugi's 'innocent' eyes* (Even though 'Little Yugi' isn't a virgin, so why does he still cover the poor boy's eyes? You can't see anything anyway…)

Ryou: *blink* .O

Seto: *sigh* Again, ** is Ryou's lyrics ~~ is Bakura's and -- is both…and // is a random voice and the only time Ryou sings onscreen is after he walks in real time *shakes head*

Jou: *bounds over to the brunette* So what are they fighting over this time?

Seto: Bakura called Beverly a slut.

Jou: O.O …Why are they both on a killing spree anyway?

Seto: *shrugs* I really don't know, my kawaii puppy. *siiiiiiigh* Let's just go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There's no sound. Fade from black to Bakura sitting on a light blue leather couch flipping through a random magazine (of weaponry. Daggers & all that)

~Somewhere there's speaking~

An overview of a pair of light pink lips moving appears. For those who can read lips, they're saying "we need to talk." It disappears.

  
~It's already coming in~

He shakes his head and shrugs, looking like he's trying to get rid of something annoying or he's uncomfortable…he starts squirming in his seat

  
*Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind*

An overview of Ryou sighing and rolling his eyes, hands on hips, before huffing and crossing his arms appears and Bakura makes an 'Erg' face, dropping it down on the magazine.

  
*You never could get it*

Overview changes to one of Ryou slapping his hand to his forehead, then sliding it down his face while shaking his head

  
*Unless you were fed it*

One of Ryou hitting Bakura over the head with a book that has 'Journal-propriety of Bakura Ryou' written on the front, then pressing it against Bakura's chest, open at a certain pages

  
*Now you're here and you don't know why*

The overview fades and Bakura just throws the magazine away, pushing into the stuffed confines of the seat and cradling his head against the leathered back, staring at the ceiling, arms crossed.

  
~But under skinned knees and the skid marks~

He closes his eyes and rubs his knee, raising the pant leg to show bloodied scrapes running diagonal to his leg. He  rolls his eyes

  
~Past the places where you used to learn~  
*You howl and listen*

Overview of Bakura driving by Domino High, making a strange face that some do when they make wolfish noises. He snaps his mouth shut and narrows his eyes, straining to listen.

  
~Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return.~

Overview Bakura stops at the light. Zoom in on the face of overview Bakura, moving into his left eye. There, there's a vague picture of a Ryouish figure in a long white robe with a gold sash and halo, sporting huge white bird wings. The angel turns and walks away, arms crossed.

/He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be/

Couch Bakura sighs and shakes his head. Perfect, gentle, understanding, beautiful Ryou. (Flashes of each as mentioned here) The one who's had his mother die. His sister died. His father was never home. At some point, he was always being beaten to a bloody pulp. And still he gave chances, he had hope and nothing would ever truly turn him against the light.  
  


/He says all the right things/  
~At exactly the right time~

Overview of Ryou, lips moving and smiling sweetly.  
  


/But he means nothing to you/

The overview Bakura shrugged his shoulders and turned away, jamming his hands in his pockets and walking out the door.

  
/And you don't know why/

The overview disappears and the real-time (RT) Bakura groans, banging the back of his head against the wall

*You're waiting for someone*

He taps his foot and looks at his watch, before picking up an artillery magazine and flipping through it impatiently

  
*To put you together*

Overview of a pair of hands trying to put a puzzle together. The picture on the box is one of Bakura leaning against a brick wall in a deep alley  
  


*You're waiting for someone to push you away*

Overview of somewhere in Ancient Egypt. Bakura is sitting quietly in a bar when someone randomly grabs him and throws him out in the blistering sands.

  
~There's always another wound to discover~

RT Bakura throws away the magazine and drops his head in his hands. The picture continues to a band of brigands surrounding him. He rolls his eyes and just fights them. He wipes his hands of dust at the end, and finds a deep gash in his right shoulder

  
/There's always something more you wish he'd say/

The overview changes to one of Ryou whispering in his ear. OV (OverView) Bakura looks away and shrugs.

/He's everything you want  
He's everything you need/

All overviews are now gone (for now.) Bakura takes a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and unravels it. It's a checklist of sorts of what he'd want, and need, in someone. Of course, Ryou fits all descriptions.  
  


/He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be/

Bakura does the same thing with another paper, but this 'checklist' is what he wants for himself to be. Of course, Ryou fits all those to. He crumples them together and throws them in the wastebasket nearby.

  
/He says all the right things/  
~At exactly the right time~

Ryou walks in as the paper ball whizzes past him. He watches the perfect basket and grins at his Yami, looking like he's saying something like "aaaaand score!" though his eyes look sad.

  
/But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why/

Bakura looks over at his light and shrugs before staring into empty space. Ryou bites his lip and starts shaking. Bakura snaps to attention and glares, looks like he's saying "What's YOU'RE problem?" 

*But you'll just sit tight*

Ryou blinks slowly, singing and gesturing to the yami sitting on the couch.  
  


~And watch it unwind~

Bakura raises his eyebrows while singing, as if telling Ryou he knew that, this was all useless talking/singing.

  
*It's only what you're asking for*

Ryou tilts his head with a sigh, before shaking his head.  
  


*And you'll be just fine*

He drops to his knees and sings through gritted teeth. From the tone of voice, you can tell he's thinking it won't be the same for himself.

  
*With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for *

He lets the rest of his body crumple, leaning his head on the mahogany table surface.

  
~Out of the island  
Into the highway~

Bakura rolls his eyes. Overview of Bakura driving on a beachside road. A map in the back shows he's on an island. He turns at a sign marked 'Interstate 19' (I know that's not what they're called in Japan, but seriously.)

  
*Past the places where you might have turned*

Ryou is now holding his head up with his hand, still leaning heavily on the table. The OV Bakura is just driving past exit after exit, completely ignoring them all.

   
*You never did notice*

OV Bakura stops, blinks at the signs and tilts his head like a child just realizing something was in front of him.

  
/But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return/

The overview fades into a picture of the angel from earlier. The angel glares and turns away again. The picture fades after he walks away

*I am everything you want  
I am everything you need*

Ryou shakily pushes himself up and walks in front of Bakura, after grabbing the paper projectile from the garbage

  
*I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be*

He drops the papers on Bakura's lap and sighs heavily. Bakura tries to grab his wrist, but he backs away

  
*I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time*

He bites his lip again and turns his head away, shutting his eyes.

  
*But I mean nothing to you*

A tear slips down each cheek and he half-opens them, looking at the floor, seemingly in shame.

*And I don't know why  
And I don't know why*

He sobs/sings the words, half-choking on them.

  
*Why?*

He raises his head, tears falling down his face with increasing speed. He spits the word out questioningly.

  
~I don't know…~

Bakura looks at Ryou like it was the first time, shaking his head slowly. Ryou turns away in tears, throws his Ring at Bakura's feet and runs out, grabbing his jacket.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: There. I hate it when people use the song but the 'he means nothing to you and you don't know why' is ignored and has the people actually love them. In here _Baku-chan _doesn't know/realize he loves Ryou/doesn't love him yet. You're choice.

Bakura: *glares, being held back by Ryou, Yugi and Yami*

Beverly: *glares back, growling*

Malik/Marik/Otogi(Duke): *quickly grab Beverly*


End file.
